


Обряд

by Glololo



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Selfreflection, Spiritshift, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Хиравиас подглядывает, как Хранительница омывается, и не догадывается, что, заигрывая со священницей Бераса, дразнит саму смерть. Но может, хоть она ответит на гложущие Хиравиаса вопросы?





	1. Посвящение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IstTyrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IstTyrr/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Rite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617950) by [IstTyrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IstTyrr/pseuds/IstTyrr). 



Хиравиас не понимал, почему. Почему он раз за разом возвращался в конец строя или наоборот выбегал вперед, чтобы идти с Хранительницей в ногу. И тем сильнее этого хотелось, жажда грызла его изнутри. Достаточно, чтобы продолжать поиски. 

Видит Ваэль, Хранительница не была красива, во всяком случае, на вкус Хиравиаса. Она не была фигуриста, как девки в «Соленой мачте», и на нее не вставал так дико, как на делемган, и второй рыцарь в их компании — Паледжина — привлекала куда больше внимания. Честно говоря, всё в Хранительнице было бледным и невзрачным. 

Кроме шрама — трещины, пересекшей ее лицо, самого отличительного знака, какой только можно придумать. Да, похоже, что дело было в этом. У калек часто возникает чувство товарищества. Правда, в случае Хиравиаса скорее невзаимное. Его увечья Хранительницу не заинтересовали, и, увидев повязку на глазу, она спросила лишь о вере. 

Всё потому что она служительница. Из какого-то культа, поклонявшегося Берасу. Священники же любят поговорить о всяком таком, да? Хиравиас всё никак не мог определиться, Хранительница казалась ему загадочной или очень тупой. А может, она просто начала ему нравиться. 

Потому что в самой Хранительнице ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Она маршировала так же, как и всегда, независимо от того, шел ли Хиравиас рядом или нет; рубила врагов теми же выпадами меча, что и раньше, и возносила над изуродованными трупами всё те же молитвы; и она по-прежнему не рассказала, откуда у нее шрам, хотя сам Хиравиас уже вывернул себя наизнанку и разболтал всё что только мог. Впрочем, она сама по себе была немногословна. 

Возможно, дело было в этом. 

Тогда что Хиравиас забыл тут, в проломе стены, откуда хорошо видно, как Хранительница омывается? Ну, очевидно, смотрел. Он вообще много на нее смотрел. Смотрел на ее тренировки после рассвета и обряды перед закатом. Это было даже забавно, смотрел всё время он, хотя это вообще-то работа Хранителя. 

Но Хиравиас ни разу не видел Хранительницу во плоти, не закованной с головы до ног в латы, больше похожие на блестящую клетку со странным символом того, чему она там поклонялась. Разве ж сталь, в которой она выходила на поле боя, делала Хранительницу тем, кто она есть? Хиравиас не удивился бы увидеть кожу, натянутую на кости, как на гротескных изображениях Привратника, которыми в его племени пугали детей и дерзких эстраморов. 

Но нет. Хранительница оказалась широкоплечей и крепкой, как и любой воин. Ее серую кожу покрывали шрамы — там, где в зазоры между броней попали клинки, — и синяки от вмятин. Хиравиас читал в ее теле историю, которую уже хорошенько знал: историю той, кто бьется двуручным мечом и не носит щита. 

Он вспомнил вдруг улыбку Хранительницы — легкий изгиб губ, не больше, — припасенную лишь для самых простых вещей. Диких цветов в её волосах. Он нарвал их ей сам, они голубые и скромные, «колокольчики Бераса» на языке дирвудцев. 

Важно ли то, что он чувствовал? Что стук сердца в ушах глушил все мысли? Что пламя жгло в горле, в груди и между ног? Важно ли, что он чувствовал, кому-то кроме него? К ней в комнату Хиравиас пришел, чтобы наконец увидеть, — что под всей этой броней есть плоть и кровь; что Хранительница смертная, как и все они. Он хотел найти ответ на давно мучивший его вопрос: без доспеха Хранительница могла бы быть кем угодно, знакомым незнакомцем, с которым их дороги случайно пересеклись. 

А теперь он понял, что это не так, потому что не ее нагота первым делом привлекала внимание. Вся кожа Хранительницы была усыпана бесконечными шрамами, новыми и старыми, и Хиравиас вдруг ясно понял, кто она. 

Она просто боролась за право жить. Как и он сам.


	2. Очищение

В любую другую ночь Хиравиас мог бы часами стоять неподвижно, как журавль в родном болоте, дожидаясь добычи. Но сегодня Хранительница была сильно ранена. Он видел это в ее скованных и осторожных движениях; чуял ее боль, и от этого кровь забилась в висках, обострила все чувства. Он бы съел ее, если бы мог. Его желания и нужда сцепились внутри, словно шавки, вот-вот норовя разорвать его, и Хиравиас беспомощно приник к стене, чтобы видеть лучше. Он должен был увидеть. 

Одно маленькое движение, слабый шорох ступней, не больше, и этого хватило, чтобы встревожить Хранительницу. Она моментально схватила со столика кинжал и наставила в его сторону. 

— Выходи! 

Слова зазвенели о каменную стену, но Хиравиас не спешил выдать себя. Сердце забарабанило в груди, полное ужаса и восторга. Еще не поздно, понял он, развернуться и убежать. Это было бы разумно, как было бы разумно не бросать вызов Галавейну и не молить его об испытании. Но Хиравиас не прятался в кустах и не бежал от штельгара. 

Глупо, но он вышел. 

Позабыв о своей наготе, Хранительница держала кинжал высоко, защищая больную сторону. Это было предупреждение не приближаться. По дрожи мускулов Хиравиас видел, что она сейчас слишком слаба, но держится ровно и нападет, если придется. 

— Покажись! — потребовала она. 

Хиравиас подчинился и откинул капюшон. Хранительница тут же расслабилась и опустила руки. Он застенчиво улыбнулся ей, чувствуя, как краска залила лицо, а член встал, оттянув ткань штанов. И надеялся, что ни того, ни другого она не заметила. 

Ему повезло. 

— Ты? — недоверчиво спросила она, и шрам на ее лице дернулся, когда жестокое, агрессивное выражение сменилось привычной маской равнодушия. Или, может, печали. Кинжал она положила обратно на стол. 

Хиравиас всё думал, удастся ли обмануть ее, и шутливо поклонился, выдал самую обезоруживающую улыбку, какую только смог соорудить. 

— О, я просто проходил мимо и случайно наткнулся на твою купальню, — сказал он с напускной небрежностью, но сердце билось так громко, что, кажется, Хранительница могла его услышать. — Не смог отказать себе в удовольствии полюбоваться, не обессудь. 

Она оглядела его внимательно и издала не поддающийся определению звук. Непонятно, он разозлил или польстил ей, но по крайней мере член и второе ухо пока оставались на месте. 

— Иди сюда и помоги мне, — наконец мрачно произнесла она, — тогда я прощу твою невоспитанность. 

Хиравиас пораженно вскинул брови и на мгновение забыл о всех своих страхах. 

— Меня что, ухо подводит?! — сокрушенно воскликнул он. — Или ты нюхнула не того диркапа? Ты просишь меня помочь? 

Ничего не ответив, Хранительница пересела на низкий стульчик, стоявший позади, и пригвоздила Хиравиаса холодным взглядом. 

— Снимай плащ. 

Хиравиас сглотнул. О, это он с радостью. Пальцы задвигались будто сами по себе, развязывая шнурок, и ткань упала с плеч. Это легко, он знал, как угодить Хранительнице. И мог сделать еще очень много всего, ей стоило лишь попросить. Но не мог бы лишь одного — принять отказ. 

Хранительница смотрела на него хищно, но стоило Хиравиасу зайти ей за спину, покорно наклонила голову. Или, может, она доверяла ему? 

Теперь он мог рассмотреть ее рваную рану, зарывшуюся в бок, словно червоточина. Ее зашили и обработали, но всё равно она продолжала кровить. Хиравиас осторожно обвел контуры двумя пальцами, но, услышав болезненное шипение, отнял руку. Он приблизился к ране губами и, как много раз до этого, прошептал заживляющее заклинание, чтобы успокоить ее. Когда кровь остановилась, он легко выдохнул. 

Волосы Хранительницы лежали прядями, спутанные после воды, и пришлось убрать их в сторону, чтобы обнажить покрытую бесчисленными шрамами спину. Наверно, и ночи не хватило бы, решись Хиравиас пересчитать их. На мгновение показалось, что он мог бы вгрызться Хранительнице в горло; он мог бы стать ее любовником, распорядись судьба чуть иначе. И почему он не ощущал раньше, как сильно этого хочет? 

Он медленно приблизился. Намылил губку и неспешно промыл рану, а затем и ее спину осторожными штрихами. Совсем как выводить линии углем в своем дневнике, как рисовать семена, ростки и ее шрам. 

Ваэль, как только ей хватало терпения. А может, она просто уснула. Вода в тазике уже остыла, и когда он облил ею Хранительницу, она вздрогнула.


	3. Помазание

— Тебя и меня — нас будут преследовать. 

Вдруг произнесла она и, конечно, больше ничего не добавила. И всё же страхи, всегда таившиеся за углом, потревожили Хиравиаса. Их накажут за преступления, совершенные по незнанию? Кровавый след, оставленный в погоне за Таосом, говорил сам за себя. Или, может, за то, что они были сами собой? Разве изгнания недостаточно, чтобы расплатиться даже не за поступки, а просто за то, что родился тем, кто есть? 

А может, дело в вере. Если б боги сдерживали обещания, то душа Хранительницы давно корчилась бы в муках за все Места, в святость которых вторглась. А сдерживать обещания боги умели, о, Хиравиас в этом был уверен. Он бежал от Галавейна, вопя и поджав хвост между ног, но это был не конец. Он взмолил Ваэля указать новый путь, неизведанный даже для бога тайн, но шаг за шагом продолжал оглядываться, страшась увидеть гончую, которая утащит его обратно. Или закончит начатое. 

А Хранительница? Казалось ли ей, что предаваться удовольствиям жизни — зверство в глазах Бераса? Что счастье неминуемо предаст какие-то договоренности с богом смерти? 

Или она говорила о том, как они сплетутся в экстазе и похоти? 

И вдруг Хиравиас понял, что делать. Что это тот самый момент, которого он ждал. Он навис над ее плечом, так близко, что губы почти коснулись мочки уха, но только его дыхание обдало ее, когда Хиравиас произнес: 

— Хочешь, чтоб я тебя трахнул, Мэсон? 

Едва вопрос слетел с его губ, Хранительница застыла, будто инстинктивно защищаясь от чего-то, глубоко противного ее натуре. Но затем обернулась и сказала лишь: 

— Иди сюда. 

Голос Хранительницы был тихим, словно она поделилась тайной. Она согласилась на что-то и отвергла что-то другое. Хиравиас не мог понять, что именно она имела в виду, а потому просто послушно встал перед ней. Ее пальцы коснулись его груди, развязывая рубашку, и это было потрясающе. Нетерпение охватило Хиравиаса; он никогда не испытывал такого удовольствия, как сейчас, когда вот-вот откроется ей. Но не время предаваться размышлениям. Хиравиас расстегнул ремень, откинул его на пол и живо снял последние вещи, мешавшие им ощутить друг друга. Последний рубеж. 

Теперь они равны. Больше всего на свете Хиравиасу сейчас хотелось улыбаться от уха до уха, стоять перед ней и торжественно ухмыляться, радоваться своей непостижимой победе. Он уже растянул было губы. 

Но тут она окатила его холодной водой, и шерсть встала дыбом. Хранительница взяла губку и принялась его мыть, порушив весь триумф. Хиравиас клацнул зубами, не понимая, перешло его возбуждение в удивление или злость. Он вгляделся в лицо Хранительницы в поисках ответа, но за стеклянными глазами ничего не было. Она просто добросовестно счищала с него скопившуюся за день грязь. 

Она не расслышала? Отвергла его желание? 

Гнев смел все сомнения, и Хиравиас сжал ее за бедра так крепко, что почти впился ногтями в кожу, и казалось, что штельгар вот-вот вырвется наружу. Он давил на череп, рычал, щелкал челюстями. Боясь, что не сдержится, Хиравиас схватил Хранительницу за плечи. Хотелось привести ее в чувства. 

— Да что с тобой?! — ярость понемногу отступала. — Ты не можешь или не хочешь? Реши уже наконец! Ты вообще жива? 

В ответ Хранительница посмотрела в его глаз, но ее взгляд оставался спокойным и таким же нечитаемым. 

— Ты не понимаешь, чего просишь, — она была невозмутима. — Нельзя просить любви у Бераса. Голод, болезнь, война — вот его спутники. — Мгновение она поколебалась, прежде чем добавить: — Знаешь ли ты, что такое заигрывать со Смертью? 

— Так покажи мне, — попросил Хиравиас тихо и алчно. Он понятия не имел, что скрывалось за его словами: покорность? Решимость? Хранительница должна понять, что он не уйдет, пока не отымеет ее. Что они подходят друг другу. 

Что бы Хранительница там ни разглядела, в конце концов она сдалась и кивнула. Снова взялась за нож и прошлась лезвием по большому пальцу. Аромат ее крови ударил в ноздри, и с прежней силой вожделение забурлило в венах, будто никуда и не уходило. Хиравиас изголодался. Если она не остановит, он пожрет ее, — но не чтобы уничтожить, а чтобы стать с ней одним целым. Она прижала палец к его лбу и неспешно, с почтительной сдержанностью нарисовала Колесо — скрученное, вращающееся, пожирающее свой хвост. Зловещий образ Жизни и Смерти. 

Всё внутри взбунтовалось; что за глупая трата крови. Но вдруг Хранительница повела пальцем по его губам, раздвигая их, окрашивая красным, и Хиравиас ощутил невыносимую жажду, будто истощенный после долгой дороги путник. Он невольно высунул язык и лизнул ее, прикрыл глаз, смакуя кровь. Сладкая, как свежая дичь после опасной охоты. Этого было мало, хотелось еще. Схватив обеими руками ее за ладонь, он вжал язык и провел им по порезу. 

Казалось, что Хранительница вот-вот осадит его, велит проваливать. Но нет. Она позволила ему пить и, когда кровь перестала, погладила по щеке и за ухом. 

Хиравиас поднял взгляд и впервые увидел на ее лице какое-то подобие чувств. Она дышала тяжело, он слышал и видел, как медленно вздымалась ее грудь, а взгляд затуманился. 

Совсем как если бы она...


	4. Консуммация

...возбудилась? 

Воздух пропитался сомнением, размывая границы между тем, что Хиравиас знал, и тем, чего боялся. Хотелось подобрать верные слова, убедиться, что он всё понял правильно. И в то же время хотелось просто взять. 

— Да будет это уроком, — произнесла она всё так же тихо, потянув Хиравиаса к себе, и в один шаг он оказался рядом. Они коснулись губами, затем Хиравиас схватил ее за подбородок и накрыл ее рот своим. 

От силы их поцелуя ему показалось, будто он ударился о воду, упав с большой высоты, и ушел ко дну. Народ поговаривал, что Смерть — это одинокий путь без начала и конца; что солнце сменится звездами, но душа продолжит свой ход — осужденная, поплетется из Гланфата в Дирвуд, а в помощь только собственная смекалка. 

И вдруг Хиравиас понял, зачем он здесь, зачем пришел. Это был его поиск; он гнался за ответами. Почему его изгнали? Почему Осенний Штельгар его не сожрал? Почему ему, недоноску, подарили жизнь? 

Поцелуем он будто искал ответов в темном омуте рта, но тот не сулил откровений. Эта дорога вела в никуда. Как плыть против воронки, вот-вот норовящей заглотить его целиком, — как ни борись, а всё равно неумолимо затянет. Хиравиас вдруг ощутил себя таким измотанным, слабость сковала тело и скрутила кишки. Это как лихорадка, каждую весну вспыхивавшая на болоте. Как чума. Но он не мог разорвать поцелуй, и казалось, что если надавить еще чуть-чуть, то он найдет ее. Найдет себя. И в тот самый миг, когда он приблизился к краю, когда его душа была готова покинуть тело и порваться на лоскуты, Хранительница взяла его за руки и отстранилась. 

— Твое время еще не пришло, — прошептала она, мерно вздыхая. 

Хиравиас обнял ее, зарылся носом в шею и крепко обнял за спину. Не потому что ему хотелось тепла; а потому что не хотел, чтобы она видела его рвущиеся наружу слезы. На самом деле рыдать не входило в его планы, но уже не всё ли равно. Это уже случилось. Против его воли слезы стекали по щеке, и это было не важно, ведь Хранительница всё еще рядом. Хиравиас шептал в ее кожу, звал ее по имени: Мэсон, Мэсон, Мэсон, — но было слышно лишь всхлипы. 

Когда в последний раз Хиравиас позволял печали поглотить себя? Недели, месяцы, годы назад? Они все слились в один день, тот самый, когда его изгнали; когда всё, во что он верил, обернулось против него; когда бог, клан и собственная мать от него отвернулись. И хотелось выплакать всё это, остаться совсем пустым, чтобы Хиравиас, которого он знал, исчез. Стал кем-то иным. 

Хранительница решительно взяла его за лицо. Держа перед собой, вытерла слезы, а после положила ладони на его плечи и медленно встала. 

— А теперь, — заговорила она, — сними повязку. Покажи мне свою настоящую веру. 

Откуда взялось это желание? Где оно пряталось всё это время? Больше всего на свете Хиравиас хотел открыть ей себя. Это правда, он спрятался; стал обманщиком, чтобы обмануть себя. Ведь на самом деле больше всего он боялся не зверей Галавейна, бегущих по его следу, травящих его. А штельгара, который смотрел из отражения, который жил внутри. Он требовал, заявлял, что всё вокруг — добыча; понукал присвоить всё себе, угрожал поглотить его в минуты слабости, пожрать и уничтожить всё, что Хиравиасу было дорого. Но Хиравиас не собирался допустить этого, покуда жив и покуда дышит, и с каждым шагом своего пути отстаивал это решение. Каждый раз, открывая глаз после сна, он силился остаться собой. Наконец, Хиравиас поднес руку к лицу и медленно стащил повязку, пока не открылся полностью. 

И вдруг случилось нечто. Взглянув на его обнаженное лицо с отвратительным шрамом, пересекшим глазницу, Хранительница улыбнулась. Это был легкий изгиб губ, припасенный лишь для самых простых вещей. Теперь она знала его. Ее пальцы ласкали его щеки, скользили по рыжим кудрям и ловили их, словно бабочек. Хиравиас прикрыл глаз, наслаждаясь прикосновениями и необъяснимой свободой от всего, что сковывало его раньше. Осталось лишь одно бремя — тень прошлого себя, висевшая на нем, как чужой плащ. Ведь желанное уже было с ним. Всегда было. 

Казалось, будто золотое семя внутри его груди засияло голодным огнем, пустило корни сквозь камни в поисках почвы, по его конечностям, к самым когтям, к кончику хвоста. Оно зацвело в его голове сотней мыслей. И, будто скинув тяжелую ношу, душа свободно устроилась в его теле. Наконец обрела покой. Когда Хиравиас открыл глаз вновь, Хранительница приветствовала его искренней улыбкой, перебирая пальцами осенний мех на его руках. Обхватив ее лапами крепче, он мягко, удовлетворенно зарычал. 

Если Смерть неминуема, то и Жизнь тоже. Как нити судьбы — одни остаются, другие исчезают, и так без конца. Но это всё заботы богов. Куда важнее было то, что лежало между ними — непроторенные дороги, открытые лишь одному Хиравиасу. Больше он не будет бродягой без цели. Теперь он путник на своей Дороге. 

— Бьюнен-и-Анкью. 

Слова вырвались из его горла с хлюпом вскрытой утробы. Единственные достойные слова. В них высшая преданность влюбленного, призыв к спариванию. Улыбка расцветила глаза Хранительницы, она крепко обняла Хиравиаса, и он притянул ее поближе к уху, чтобы услышать шепот в ответ: 

— Анкью-и-Бьюнен.


End file.
